Thinking Of You
by iamkellylouise
Summary: Because they just couldn't bring themselves to be together for real. Meredith sends a silent message to Addison. MeredithAddison Songfic for Indubitably-Epic. Based on the lyrics to Thinking Of You by Katy Perry.


**A/N: Stemmed from a suggestion for a songfic by **indubitably-epic**. If anyone has anymore songs they want to suggest go ahead, I've just written 2 in about an hour aha! Hope this does the song justice. It's 'Thinking Of You' by Katy Perry =)**

**Reviews please =D Kelly. X.**

_

* * *

_

_Comparisons are easily done_

_Once you've had a taste of perfection_

_Like an apple hanging from a tree_

_I picked the ripest one_

_I still got the seed_

_You said move on _

_Where do I go_

_I guess second best_

_Is all I will know_

I watched you from across the room. You looked so alone. All I wanted to do was hold you. Tell you how much I loved you but, I couldn't. You told me to go back to him. Said it was right _'Do the right thing Meredith'_ you whispered to me as we sat in our supply closet. The one we made so much use of for 3 months. The one I wanted to drag you to right in that moment. But I couldn't. Because I was with him.

_Cause when I'm with him_

_I am thinking of you_

_Thinking of you _

_What you would do if_

_You were the one _

_Who was spending the night_

_Oh I wish that I_

_Was looking into your eyes_

I never told anyone about us. Not even Cristina. It was our little secret. I swear I can see tears in your eyes as this song plays. I think you know that I requested it. Derek doesn't. He'll never know. He doesn't see me watching you. I don't think anybody does. I'm quite the expert at watching you from a far by now. It's been a month since the end of you and me.

_You're like an Indian summer_

_In the middle of winter_

_Like a hard candy _

_With a surprise center_

_How do I get better_

_Once I've had the best_

_You said there's_

_Tons of fish in the water_

_So the waters I will test_

_He kissed my lips_

_I taste your mouth_

_He pulled me in _

_I was disgusted with myself_

Derek pulled me into a kiss. I know he loves me. And I do love him he's just, not you. It's not his lips I want it's yours. I miss the softness of your kisses. The taste of your tongue on mine. I really try not to think of you, I try so hard. But now I'm watching as you wipe a tear from your cheek. I think you saw us. I'm sorry it hurts you. It hurts me too.

_Cause when I'm with him_

_I am thinking of you_

_Thinking of you _

_What you would do if_

_You were the one _

_Who was spending the night_

_Oh I wish that I_

_Was looking into…_

_You're the best_

_And yes I do regret_

_How I could let myself_

_Let you go_

_Now the lesson's learned_

_I touched it I was burned_

_Oh I think you should know_

You catch my eye. I think you know I'm watching you. I mouth I miss you and you look away. It's ok. I know you miss me too. If I could go back I would tell you to shut up. To stop telling me to do the right thing. That I'm sick of doing the right thing. That I should just do the wrong thing, move away from Derek's embrace and kiss the hell out of you. But I won't. You'd hate me for it. I don't want you to hate me.

_Cause when I'm with him_

_I am thinking of you_

_Thinking of you _

_What you would do if_

_You were the one _

_Who was spending the night_

_Oh I wish that I_

_Was looking into your eyes_

_Looking into your eyes _

_Looking into your eyes_

_Oh won't you walk through _

_And bust in the door _

_And take me away_

_Oh no more mistakes_

_Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay…_

I'll never forget you or the time we had together. I'll always think of you. No matter who I'm with. I'll wait for you forever. For you to come to me and take me away from this place. Mark is with you now. He's making you laugh. I miss your laugh. I see you take his hand and my heart breaks. I watch you leave with him and I feel ill. Now I really know how you feel. I know I shouldn't but I hope you're thinking of me too. That you'll pretend he's me just like I pretend Derek is you. I'll never stop Addison, thinking of you, loving you, I'll never stop. And in my heart I hope you won't either.


End file.
